


Wrong

by eatyourhartout



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Heaven, Light Angst, Maybe Immortal Buffy, One-Sided Relationship, Past Spike/Buffy Summers - Freeform, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourhartout/pseuds/eatyourhartout
Summary: I don't own anything but my story, everything else belongs to their creators!I always love comments!





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my story, everything else belongs to their creators!
> 
> I always love comments!

          She sat on the edge of the crypt, watching the graveyard around them. He’d brought her here first, a chance to be with her before the they went to the Winchester brothers. Before he made her face another apocalypse. Something inside him warned him that the coming days would be dark, and he wished to give her a little light before then.

          Oddly enough, for them, light was killing demons, in a cemetery, at night. She swung her legs casually, leaning back on her hands, stake firmly gripped in hand. She kept her eyes trained on the sky, but Castiel know better than to believe that she isn't aware of everything around her. She doesn't look at him when she begins to speak. 

          “You know, when I came back, everything was… so terribly bright, and painful and violent. And I was so screwed in the head and I was doing everything wrong and when Tara finally found out what Spike and I had been doing, What we had been doing to each other… I so badly wanted her to tell me I came back wrong. That I was an abomination. Because if I was, then I could justify all the things I had been doing, the thing I had allowed to happen to me, and the things I had done to others. If I came back wrong, I wasn’t accountable. But then Tara said I hadn’t, that what had happened was like getting a sunburn. Different, but ultimately not harmful, or wrong.” She snorted, shaking her head. Cas remained quiet. Even after she had been torn away, he had looked for her, guided her when he could, shielded her where he could. But it had taken him years to go looking for her, to learn to exert his free will. He had no idea what had been happening to her after she had been stolen from him. Buffy glared at the ground, as she slipped off the crypt, quiet feet circling to the other side, where he absently noticed a fledgling vampire emerging from the ground. Effortlessly she pulled it out before staking the demon through the heart. She turned back to look at him, not even out of breath. 

          “But then I got shot. And they tell me I died a third time. And then when we fought The First, and I was run through with a sword and they tell me, just for a few minutes, I died a fourth. And over the years, it’s happened to me over and over and over. I die, just for a minute or two, or recover from injuries that would have killed any other slayer, would have killed any of the minis.” She looked at Castiel, and he looked back at her. Really looked. And what he saw stole his breath away. A beautiful gift and a terrible curse. She came back to his side of the crypt, green eyes heavy with fear and grief much to old for a woman so young. 

          “Tell me Cas, did I come back wrong?” Castiel had nothing to say.


End file.
